


Beauty to his Beast

by 28Danny_Z



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Derek Hale as the Beast (Beauty and the Beast), Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Human Stiles, Little bit of angst, M/M, Stiles Stilinski as Beauty (Beauty and the Beast), Stiles in dress, Werewolf Derek, but it has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28Danny_Z/pseuds/28Danny_Z
Summary: Derek hasn't been home for few days and Stiles has a surprise for him. A private Halloween celebration and something more...





	Beauty to his Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Ok,  
> so this is my first Sterek story. It's just a short and simple one, but I still hope that you guys will enjoy it.  
> I rated the story as Mature just because of the crossdressing, there was no other reason to do so.  
> And yes, I should keep on working on my Drarry WIP, I know, and I swear that I am, but I just felt that I needed to focus on something slightly different right now. This is basically the result.
> 
> Also, if any of you find any mistakes, please, let me know so that I can fix them. English isn't my first language, so there probably are some. 
> 
> Anyway, here you go. Enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the story. It's not written for any gain of money on my side.

Derek was standing in the entrance to the kitchen, completely and utterly shocked.

When he arrived to the flat he moved in with Stiles few months ago, he expected for his boyfriend to be preparing dinner. It was almost six in the evening, and when it came to cooking, Stiles liked to have his routine. Derek even texted him in advance, so Stiles definitely knew he was coming back home.

Seeing stiles in the kitchen wasn't unexpected then. The smell of food being cooked was delicious, as always. Stiles was an amazing cook and Derek loved the way he just enjoyed preparing food not only for him, but his father and all the members of the pack.

What Derek really didn't expect was a sight of Stiles in yellow dress, stockings and heels.

When the younger boy turned away from the boiling pot, his eyes were full of mischief.

"Derek! Hi! I'm so glad you're finally home. Diner's almost ready."

"Stiles."

"Yeah?"

"What's this?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb." Derek rolled his eyes. He was too tired for this.

"Oh, don't be such a sourwolf," grinned the younger man while leaning against the kitchen table. "Can't you play along?"

"Stiles... I was away for more than a week. I'm not exactly in the mood to play games right now. I'm tired, I haven't had a proper meal or sleep in three days, and I’d appreciate some peace and quiet. More than anything though, I'd really like to hear a little explanation of this."

"If you want peace and quiet, it wasn't exactly wise of you to start dating me," smirked Stiles.

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. "Stiles, why are you wearing dress?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Don't you like it?" He swirled around, the hem of the dress twirling as he moved. When he stopped, the smile on his face was brighter than ever.

Derek had to admit to himself that Stiles looked gorgeous. The dress had cute little sleeves that covered Stiles' shoulders, corset-like top that hugged his chest very, very nicely, and the skirt that ended just above his knees. They seemed quite innocent, but the stockings and stilettos shifted the whole look to the dirty side. All in all, Derek thought that Stiles looked perfectly edible.

However, his exhaustion won, so instead of ravaging stiles on the spot, Derek sighed and shook his head.

"I like it, very much to be honest, but it still surprised me to see you like this. Did you have any specific reason to dress like this?"

"As I said, I wanted to surprise you Der."

"Yes, but why?"

"Well," Stiles shrugged his shoulders, "you missed our first Halloween together, so I thought that we could have our own private one. I actually bought you a costume too! It's in the bedroom, you can go and have a look! Then, we could-"

"Stiles, please don't think that I don't appreciate all this, I do. We can have our Halloween tomorrow, but right now, I'm not in the mood. I'm going to change into some fresh clothes, maybe have a shower, and then we'll have dinner. I'm sure that the food will be amazing, as always. Is this ok with you?"

He could see the sparks slowly disappearing from Stiles' eyes. He was still smiling, but it was obvious that the evening didn't go the way he planned it. The smell of food was suddenly dimmed by the sour smell of disappointment mixed with sadness. It was coming out of Stiles in waves and Derek couldn't stand it.

"Yeah... Yeah, that's fine."

It obviously wasn't.

"I should have asked you. I get that you're tired. Obviously, after fighting whatever monster it was, a long journey home... I get it." He turned away, so that instead of facing Derek, he was now looking at the food.

"Stiles, I-"

"No, really, it’s fine, Derek. Don't take long in the shower, dinner is almost ready."

Derek nodded, even though Stiles obviously couldn’t see him. "Ok,” he sighed and left the kitchen.

After swiftly crossing the area that they used as a living room, he entered their bedroom and immediately stopped. On his side of the bed was something that Derek could only describe as a fur coat. When he picked it up, he revealed that under it were hidden stripped briefs, slippers with claws?!, and a headpiece with something that looked like a set of horns with ears on the outer sides. There was also a small note on the side that read:

_Welcome home, love. I hope that you'll enjoy this little surprise. I’m sure that you will look amazingly **beastly** in this. ;)_

Derek put the coat down and sighed. Now he knew why Stiles was dressed the way he was. He kept talking about how they could spend their first Halloween together, and although he tried to hide it, it was obvious to Derek that Stiles was devastated when he found out that Derek will be gone for a mission. Nevertheless, it didn't change the fact that the younger boy was just fascinated by the idea of costumes for couples. Mix it with his resurfaced obsession with the Disney movies, and it all made sense now.

A cough coming from the bedroom door made him to look over his shoulder. Stiles was standing in the doorframe, his eyes glued to Derek's.

"Dinner's ready. I will just change into something more comfortable. You can start eating if you want, you don't have to wait for me."

"Stiles-"

"Like I said, it's fine, Derek, Jesus. It's not the end of the world." He crossed the bedroom and opened the closet in which he kept his T-shirts.

"Stiles, don't."

"Don't what?" He was looking at two of his favourite pieces, obviously torn between which one he should wear.

"Don't change. I really like the dress."

"Well, that's awesome, but there’s no reason for me to keep it on. And honestly, it's not as comfortable as I thought it would be. It may not look like it, but the corset is really tight and-"

He stopped talking when he felt Derek's arms wrap around him. Derek could immediately smell the change in his mood. He wasn't as anxious as before, the disappointment quickly replaced by sparks of excitement. The older man hummed in Stiles' ear, and finally, Stiles was able to relax in Derek's embrace.

"I'm sorry that I made you upset, Stiles."

"I know. But it wasn't just your fault, I am to blame too. It’s that damned lack of communication as Lydia calls it. And I thought that we were past it already." He smiled at Derek over his shoulder, happiness finally reaching his eyes.

"We still have to work on it. But," Derek smiled back at his boyfriend, "I'm not afraid that we couldn't make it. After all, we love each other, right? I love you, Stiles." And he rubbed his beard against Stiles' face.

Stiles snorted in response. "I love you to, wolf-man."

"And I really, really love how you look in this dress. You look beautiful. Or, should I say that you look **_'belle'_**?

Stiles rolled his eyes. " _Belle_ is for a female. Since I am a male, you should use-"

"Seriously, Stiles?" Derek raised one eyebrow on his boyfriend, who grinned widely.

"Ok, ok, I'm _belle_. Will you be my _beast_?" And he turned around so that he could hug Derek closer.

"I can be your beast any time. Even without that costume."

"I know, I just thought that I could be nice, to dress up and celebrate Halloween. Costumes are a part of that tradition, after all."

"That’s true. But it's just one more layer of clothes separating me from you, and I just can't let that happen." Derek lowered his mouth, and licked the skin on the crook of Stiles' neck. Stiles moaned in response and absentmindedly moved closer.

“Derek, ahhh... I thought that you weren’t in the mood?”

“I wasn’t. But you look amazing, and-” mumbled Derek against Stiles’ skin before biting him gently, “-and after all, we haven’t seen each other for more than a week. I really missed you, love.”

“But what about our, oh… our dinner…?”

“I’d rather taste you right now,” growled Derek and picked Stiles up, so that the younger boy could wrap his long legs around Derek’s waist.

“You’re an animal.”

“But you like it.”

Stiles giggled. “Guilty,” and he kissed Derek lovingly on his mouth, dinner completely forgotten.

 

The end


End file.
